


Striking

by DisinterestedSchoolgirl



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisinterestedSchoolgirl/pseuds/DisinterestedSchoolgirl
Kudos: 1





	Striking

quick steps, striking onto the dirt

perfectly timed

chasing, and i am chased

a sweet smell stops me in my tracks

i turn to see a creature, malice

all fangs and fur, all bark and bite

but the scent is beautiful, almost unfairly given to this

horror

i know she will kill me

i will not run

it is not my fault, there is a deeper meaning here

right?

it makes her a trap

she’s the imposter, masquerading

a wolf in a sheep's hide

it could be a metaphor

but it isn’t

sometimes

a monstrosity is attractive, but

they are not worse 

for having good

disappointingly simple explanations for

beautiful examples

are we to shun

three dimensional life?

when the metaphors mean nothing at all?


End file.
